


一则短打

by devout



Category: tsnme
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	一则短打

爱德华多扯下马克的裤子，但是马克一直在笑，也许是刚刚的笑话还没有笑够，现在也停不下来。马克靠着厕所隔板的身体微微颤抖，笑声让爱德华多无法专心。他试探地舔了一下，马克弓着腰，扶着他的肩膀，掩饰不住扬起的嘴角。  
“别笑了。”爱德华多忍不住抱怨，刚才爆炸式的火花被马克的笑声浇灭，现在他蹲在马克身前有些尴尬。  
马克咬住嘴唇，他似乎知道自己打断了什么，但摸不准该怎么挽回。这是他完全不熟悉的领域，在学校里深受异性喜爱的可不是他这样可悲的程序员（并非所有程序员都像他一样不受欢迎）。爱德华多屏住呼吸，这时候和马克说什么都不管用，他看着裸露在空气中的不怎么强壮的大腿，决心做到底。  
他努力含住马克的阴茎，把嘴张到最大，让它能更深地进入。  
马克几乎立即叫了出来，他抓住爱德华多的头发，不知道该向后扯还是向前按，但绝对已经毁了他今晚的发型。  
爱德华多推开他，喘了口气：“别再笑了，也别发出怪声。”他声音有点哑，也许是喉咙还在哽咽，也有可能因为他在压抑身体的欲望，马克注意到他下身撑起了西服裤。  
“要…要我来吗？”马克有一瞬的结巴。  
“不用。”爱德华多舔了下嘴唇，他甚至没抬头，只是埋首于马克两腿之间。他今天八成饮酒过量了。  
马克动了动腿，换了个更舒服的姿势站立，然后小心地踢掉拖鞋，吞咽了一下，小心翼翼地把脚放在爱德华多身上。  
爱德华多颤了一下，他抬眼看马克，马克眨巴眨巴眼睛，轻轻用脚尖触碰他两腿之间。  
爱德华多发出一声呜咽，他想退出来，马克却在这时按住他的后脑勺。他的脚心压上了阴茎，上下磨蹭，爱德华多胸口的起伏加大，鼻腔里发出破碎的喘息，扣在马克胯部的双手转移到胳膊上试图扒开他的手。  
马克稍微松开手，全然没了开始的笑意，紧张地看着他：“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“是……”爱德华多本想生气，看到他不知所措的样子，咽回了脱口而出的话，“没事。”  
他不该怪马克，马克只是不懂，他有得是耐心教他。  
“华多，”马克开始提裤子，“我不知道，如果你不能……”他只是从来没这么做过，他才不会在爱德华多面前坦白自己不懂。  
爱德华多站起来握住他的手，在狭小的隔间里他们的距离那么近，几乎能嗅到对方嘴唇上的酒味、香水味、精液味以及各种皮肤里的味道。爱德华多比他高一点，低下头来嘴唇正靠在脸侧，紧挨着马克的唇角。  
“不。”爱德华多说，他有些慌乱，“我是说，”他停顿了一下，“我可以吻你吗？”  
马克没有说话，他僵住了，但仍然缓缓抬头，迎接爱德华多的亲吻。这不是他的初吻，但感觉比初吻好得多。他几乎很快挣脱开爱德华多的手，用两只手捧住他的脸让他们的吻更加深入。爱德华多的味道不算好，介于他刚刚做的事，马克没有资格抱怨。但是马克不想松开，他按着爱德华多的后脑向后退，撞在隔板上也没有放手。  
爱德华多被他吻地喘不过气，费力地挣扎才能呼吸一口：“等等……等一下。”  
马克看着他，鲜红的嘴唇微微张开，眼睛因为紧张飞快眨了几下。  
哦，爱德华多在心里发出谓叹，他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，连他的紧张都那么可爱。他被马克迷住了，被欲望冲昏了头脑，忘了自己不是捕食者的位置。  
“马克。”他把马克抱在怀里，他愿意付出一切保护这个朋友，或者说情人？  
“华多。”马克微微点头，他的手臂悬在爱德华多身体上方，有点僵硬地放下拍了拍他的背。介于他们下面都还硬着，马克不觉得现在是温情时刻。  
爱德华多伸手探进他的T恤，马克挺了挺背，喘着粗气让他摸自己。温暖的掌心按压过胸口，指甲刮过乳尖，马克低头喘息，抓着爱德华多的肩膀在他两腿之间摩擦。  
“马克…”爱德华多压低了声音，沙哑的嗓音，有些含糊的音节加快了马克的动作。他掀起爱德华多的衬衫，囫囵脱下他的裤子，彼此摩擦着身体。  
“快到了。”爱德华多说着，扶着他的脖颈接吻。  
他们差不多同时泄出来，有些脱力地搀扶着对方。  
我爱你。爱德华多几乎要说出来了。他抱着马克继续接吻，在昏暗的灯光下，爱德华多的眼睛格外明亮，马克像陷入迷雾之中朦胧不清。


End file.
